convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Tsunemori
Akane Tsunemori is the protagonist of Psycho-Pass. Under the Illusion persona of Kana Hanazawa, she made her Convergence debut in Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo. Canon Akane is the protagonist of the series Psycho-Pass, as well as its second season and subsequent film that takes place years later. Hailing from a futuristic world completely ruled by the Sibyl System, a network of intelligences that determine how society works, how an individual will turn out, and their mental state that determines their likelihood to become a criminal, Akane is initially a rookie Inspector working for the Public Safety Bureau, a government organization that acts as the setting's police force utilizing Inspectors and their subordinates known as "Enforcers," people who are dubbed unfit for normal society due to their measured likelihood to become a criminal, or in short, a "latent criminal," and forced by the government to act as sort of "attack dogs" working under them. Over the course of the series, Akane gradually gains more experience as an Inspector, developing from a naive, hesitant girl to a young woman with a firm sense of justice and strong faith in what she believes in; the value of individuality that cannot be measured by artificial intelligence. Pre-Convergence Judging from monologues throughout the series, it is assumed that in context of Akane's canon, the Neo-Tokyo Incident is set between the events of the first and second season of Psycho-Pass. The most notable example of this is when Akane internally muses on how life had become somewhat boring back home in the epilogue, ever since the death of the antagonist, Shougo Makishima, and the disappearance of an old comrade she used to know. Plot Involvement Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo A relatively notable figure within the event, Akane, brought into Neo-Tokyo against her own will and her identity rewritten as "Kana Hanazawa," lived her false life as a member of Section 2 of the Public Security Section, alongside Rex, also known as "Tony Grayson," and Cell, also known as "Abra Jinzonegen," among others. When Major Motoko Kusanagi of Section 9 would announce the massive raid on numerous mega-corporations throughout Neo-Tokyo that were suspected of corruption and conspiracy, Akane had allied herself with Misao Makimachi, also known as "Karin Hida," and Perona, also known as "Joan Jaffa," in taking down the Shiawase Corporation, headed by its supposedly corrupt CEO, Toshiro Shiawase. Leading the assault, Akane and company would manage to apprehend Shiawase (whilst also recovering her true identity in the process), though it wouldn't be until the arrival of forces from the United Nations, specifically the United Nations Council for Earth's Defense, that it would turn out that this information was falsified by the former Secretary-General of the UN; Kenjiro Yamadera, who believed that the CEOs of the mega-corporations were sort of "keys" that played a role in ensuring that preventing the possibility of an ancient Arch Demon reviving. Yamadera intended to harness that power, either for himself or for a man he was collaborating with known only as Elliot. Afterwards, the next immediate course of action was to arrest Yamadera, but before long, his subordinate, a powerful esper known as Tetsuo Shima, would interrupt and demand the attention of everyone by engaging into a fight with them, allowing Kenjiro to escape. During the climactic fight, Akane would fight alongside the participants, while also saving the life of Shotaro Kaneda, who nearly died during the ordeal as well. The War of the Universe Sometime after the events of Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo, after being recruited into the United Nations, Akane studied the workings of the multiverse in order to become more well-versed on the event at hand, quickly becoming a prominent member of the organization. Throughout the event, Akane, now a member of the United Nations, aided the participants throughout the event, informing everyone of their situation, the knowledge that there were Traitors lurking within the group, and that the only way to determine the identities of the unwilling Traitors was by vote, the highest voted person or persons being beamed by Akane via a teleportation system that could operate across different worlds and then being scanned by high-tech machinery to determine if they were a Traitor. She performed these operations alongside Asriel Dreemurr, who had also joined at the end of Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo, and Carth Onasi, a comparatively more seasoned and experienced member of the United Nations, in the process partaking in a philosophical conversion about the necessity, or lack thereof, of morality on the battlefield, among other topics, with Boba Fett, persuading Broly (who had turned out to be one of the mind-controlled Traitors) to fight alongside them when their base of operations had been assaulted by Elliot's forces, and more. After the last participants to be voted would arrive at the base, Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson, the UN would initiate a rescue mission to retrieve those who had been "murdered" over the course of the event, such as Esper Add, Mastermind Add, Joseph Joestar, Lisa Lisa, Roy Harper, and Tali'Zorah, taking the brothers with them, as the murdered had in actuality been transported to the Omega-4 Relay, which also happened to be the base of operations of Kenjiro Yamadera, who had betrayed the UN for Elliot. Upon reaching Kenjiro, Akane would partake in a debate with him concerning the rights and wrongs of bureaucracy, its effectiveness, and the trust that must be put in others, before Kenjiro would be arrested for his betrayal. In the aftermath of the event, after the defeat of Elliot, Akane, among other members of the UN, would be present when Robin Aquilus would be promoted to the rank of the new Secretary-General. The Heavy Saga Second Chapter - What Makes A Good Man? By now, Akane had worked her way up to becoming a high-ranking member of the United Nations from hard work and perseverance, her work ethic impressing her co-workers. On a day like any other, taking a short break from her busy day at work, Akane idly thinks about her working relationships with the others, starting with Robin Aquilus, musing to herself on how he functioned as a "good person." In the midst of her daydreams, she would be interrupted by Carth Onasi, who would request that she make some copies of some sensitive documents delivered to headquarters by an unidentified informant, and then to send them straight to the acting second-in-command of the organization, Ritsuko Akagi. Akane questions what the documents are and why they might be considered sensitive. As Carth leaves, Akane also takes some time to muse about if Carth could be considered a "good man" the same way Robin could be. After doing as instructed and copying the documents in the copy room, Akane, driven by curiosity, begins to peek at what the papers in question might be, only to be startled when Ritsuko would appear, prompting her to hand over the folder, though not without Ritsuko explaining that the documents were, in question, blueprints of The Torch, a Coalition training ground for their recruits. Ritsuko's very presence unnerves Akane, prompting her to begin to leave. She is dismissed by Ritsuko, but not before the older woman would suggest to Akane that she not stick her nose in business that doesn't concern her, and taking off with the folder with that. Akane is left by herself to wonder about Ritsuko's true intentions and nature, and if it made her a good person as well. The Secretariat She appears briefly alongside her associate Nobuchika Ginoza, greeting Producer Kido and intern Umi Sonoda to the organization, offering to give a tour of the place. Tomorrow Never Lies This information will be added with further progress into the event. Right Hand of the Magic God She makes a brief, non-speaking appearance during the dead end in which Othinus destroys the entire multiverse with her newfound power after the fourth chapter. It is believed that she returns to life after the end of the event as the multiverse is restored. Epilogue(s) Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo After the defeat of Tetsuo, a number of members of the United Nations, notably Arc and Robin Aquilus of the Dragoon sub-branch, would arrive in Neo-Tokyo and congratulate the Survivors, before providing an explanation on the situation, revealing the existence of the multiverse, as well as the notion that this was only one of many Illusion Games, orchestrated by the diabolical Elliot, who in turn had derived the games from the Murder Games. It was during this that Akane would decide to join the interdimensional United Nations with the intent of helping to preserve justice and peace in the multiverse. Civil War Akane makes a small appearance in the aftermath of the event, appearing in a United Nations conference consisting of the Security Council, Secretary-General Robin Aquilus, and others, to decide the fate of Ritsuko Akagi. As the verdict is passed down and it is decided that Ritsuko is resigned from the organization, she announces that she will be forming a new organization called ODMA alongside the mysterious figure known as Amanda Waller. Akane attempts to object to this and inquire what Waller's clearance level is, though to no avail. Afterwards, Akane is made into the new Deputy Secretary-General of the United Nations. Character Relationships * Nobuchika Ginoza - A major character from Psycho-Pass who first appears in Civil War. ''Having known each other from their original worlds, Akane and Ginoza maintain a close working relationship together. * ''Carth Onasi - A character from Star Wars who debuted in The War of the Universe. The two of them closely worked together during the Fall of Elliot, along with Asriel Dreemurr. It can be shown through their banter together that they share a fairly close working relationship, though Akane seems to think of Carth as eccentric and something of a loose cannon at times. Gallery Akane8.png|Akane as she appeared from IGIII to The Heavy Saga. Akane2.png|Akane as she appears in Civil War and then on. Trivia * Akane's Illusion persona is named after her original Japanese voice actress, Kana Hanazawa. This is poked at in The War of the Universe, when Producer Kido refers to her as "Hanazawa Girl," though this instance may just be an example of breaking the fourth wall. * Throughout the events of Psycho-Pass, it is noted by others that it is impossible for Akane's "Psycho-Pass" to go down, meaning that she is psychologically in no danger of breaking down and becoming criminally insane, no matter what trauma she might endure, such as witnessing the death of her best friend and the maiming of her grandmother. * She is mentioned in passing in the aftermath of Welcome to the Falls, when Carth Onasi comments that perhaps she would get along with Molly. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo Category:The War of the Universe Category:NPCs Category:United Nations Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Civil War Category:The Secretariat Category:Tomorrow Never Lies Category:Pending pages Category:Right Hand of the Magic God